Sep 2008 CC
=Galliard News= Quentin Speaker For The Dead, of the Glass Walkers, reports: *Those with connections to the Strider kin named Jarod should be very careful with their contact with him right now; there are those blackmailing him, possibly connected to the Spirals or other malevolent forces in the area. These people are trying to get reconnaisance done for the forest north of Kent Crossing, some spots off I-90, the foothills of Blue Mountains near Wolfd Woods, Lake Arthur Island, and around the 'Red Pack's territory in WWNP. Investigations as to who these men are and how best to deal with them is ongoing. *Chris Walks-in-Darkness has claimed alphaship of Vendetta. *More fomori and monsters have been spotted by varied packs recently in the areas around the city and bawn; walk carefully and watchful, during this time of War! *Wind-Brother and Turns-the-Tide of Tenacity discovered a canny wyrm-creature that lived beneath the earth, with a vast maw full of teeth - that camoflaged itself with a rabbit-like appendage above it, to lure its prey closer. Despite blood and saliva like acid, the two Garou valiantly destroyed it. *Wildfire's territory was the site of a car crash that left a couple dead-- and left their daughter alive, a young girl who seemed pregnant, at least until a horrific spider-fomor erupted out of her. Blackriver stopped the fomor from devouring the bodies of her former parents, and cut it off as it attempted to flee-- and the pack as a whole fell upon it and slaughtered the tainted thing. Evidence suggests that her parents had badly abused her, to the point that a bane was able to dig into her soul. Kavi Bhaskar, Rington, of the Glass Walkers, reports: *The Sept is at War. *Ragabashes should speak to Lefty about scouting the Black Spiral Dancers from the Spokane area. Theurges, meanwhile, should speak to Mouse. (So they can make talens.) Everyone else should speak to Stacey (who’s acting as Claw in this) or Kaz. Jude McKendrick, She-Calls-Her-Brothers-To-The-Fight or Taleswapper, of the Wendigo, reports: *Jude has passed along a story to the Sept Alpha of the so-dubbed Traitor's Grove and it's origins. To summarize, the grove and the mountain it rests on were once part of an Uktena sept, with a caern nearby. Two factions within the sept split and had something of a civil war raging for a time. During which, many Garou switched sides, turning on their brothers. When the traitors were hunted down, they were killed at the grove, their souls trapped in the trees. However, their war and hate and betrayal over time attracted and fed a bane that grew to an overpowering size and strength. When the killing was over, only a fraction remained and those that remained gave their own lives and the power of their Caern to trap the bane under the mountain. Only one of the sept survived. (The full story is included at the bottom.) Burnt Norton, Blackeyes of the Stargazers, reports: At the Warder's direction, Burnt Norton is acting as Guardian and patrols the southern Bawn. New arrivals: Moon Rising Over Bloodied Waters (Eztli), Cliath Uktena Galliard, Ilona Kills-From-Behind, Cliath Shadow Lord Ragabash. Both are untouched by Taint. Kaz, Ears, Bone Gnawer, reports: *The Sept is officially At War against the threat of the Spokane Black Spiral Dancers. (Silvertip Challenged Kaz for Alpha at the Elder Moot over this. He lost.) *The current going theory (one of many) is that the Black Spiral Dancers are trying to make a Hive at Traitor's Grove, near the slopes of Mt. Spokane. *Stacey Walks-The-Path-Of-The-Moon is serving as Claw in the battle against these Black Spiral Dancers. Anyone with questions or violent urges, go to her. Or Kaz, of course. *The Warder, Jacinta, has gathered Mia Hel's Judgement and Gunnar Rune-Scar of the Get, Burnt Norton of the Stargazers, and Madeline Enduring Glory of the Silver Fangs into a second group of Guardians. Stronghold is still serving as Guardians, as well. *Though it’s uncertain just what prompted it, a crew of Spokane’s Black Spiral Dancers swooped down on the Wendigo/Uktena lands and set fire to their Longhouse, deeply injuring Jude and killing three of the buffalo living nearby, as well. (The ones Leonard Little-Bear brought back for his Rite of Passage, for those with long memories.) *This may have something to do with Silvertip, as his spear was deposited among the wreckage, along with the glyph for Fairness. *At the same time, the Black One, the Lion Totem of Carnage’s pack, made an Umbral incursion onto the Bawn and hurt and/or took some of the Sept’s spirit allies. *Silvertip is currently missing. No one’s entirely sure why, least of all his pack. His Totem, Flare, is allegedly furious. (But on the other hand, that may just be her normal state.) *Kinfolk such as Veronica Taylor (of the Shadow Lords), Jack Morrison (of the Glass Walkers), Jarod (of the Silent Striders), and Jesse (of the Fianna) have been working against the Black Spiral Dancer Kinfolk who have infiltrated the police forces of both St. Claire and surrounding areas, as well as other governmental areas. = Other news: = *Michelle and Viktor got into an argument, presumably over what Viktor said at moot. Some personal insults were thrown in, and the two ended up in a bloody fight, which Michelle somehow managed to win. *Jack Salem's back from his trip to Mexico. Though he hasn't gone into detail about what he and fellow grizzled Glass Walker Scratch were up to down there (vampires have been mentioned), the trip does seem to have done him some good. *Wildfire encountered a child/spider fomori thing while patroling their territory and made short work of it. August ~Hope-Turner~ of the Children of Gaia has joined Wildfire. Cubs and/or ex-cubs: *Feilyn of the Shadow Lords has become a cliath. She is now known as Frees-the-Child-from-Forever. *Also just Rited are Jason and Edge, of the Fianna. Jason is now known as Mind-Breaker, and Edge as Dives-Into-Brigit's-Well. Huzzah! *New to the area: Bobby, Glass Walker Ragabash (where do they all come from?), Allison, Bone Gnawer theurge, Gert (formerly known as Ugly), ahroun of the Black Furies (adopted from the Get of Fenris), Phoebe, Ahroun of the Black Furies, and Jonas, theurge of the Children of Gaia. Challenges *Kenneth succeeded in his Challenge to Jacob, and is now Fostern. *Gunnar’s Challenge is still ongoing. Jude's Story Many generations ago, a tribe lived around a caern buried deep in the mountain. While they may have lived in peace long in the past, the time came with the tribe split into two major families and went to war. The reason for such fighting has long since passed out of the knowledge of men, but the fact remains that Spear and Knife were caught in the rage of war. And for no other reason than the fact that their fathers fought. And their grandfathers. Their fighting eventually attracted a creature of hate, spawn of revenge and anger and part of the Horned Serpent's brood. Some among the Knife were guided by their desire to have the fighting stop, but the Dark Creature prodded them toward a sinister means to an end. They turned from their brothers to join the Spear in the fight. For their information, they were given places of honor among the Spear and guided the Spear, hoping to bring the fighting to a swift end, even at the cost of their brothers. The Knife did not succumb to the sudden change in the tide, but they did change their goal. Find the traitors and give them a fitting end. Their anger was heightened by the Creature, who grew with their rage. His touch was not limited to Knife, he also wrapped the Spear up in his arms, urging them to give in to their darker urges as well. Some of the Spear joined in the hunt for the traitorous Knife, resentful of their elevated position in the tribe. Foe sided with foe and brother turned on brother, the tribe let the horned serpent control them and rip them apart. When the traitors were caught, they were taken and nailed to the trees within the grove and their spirits bound to the growth. The trees twisted and bent, showing clear the evilness of their actions. But it was far too late to stop, one by one Knife and Spear were nailed to the trees, their spirits made to linger. It was the last few who were finally made aware of what they had let loose, when the Creature appeared to them. Those that remained had to act with all speed, performing a ritual to use the power of their caern to hold the Creature under the mountain. But even that wasn't enough, they had to sacrifice more than their caern and its power, they also gave of themselves in order to harness the power of the spirits in the grove to chain the Creature further. All were lost, save one. It was He who first discovered the betrayal who sacrificed all that he had to give. He who was the most vehement in the torment of the traitors. He was charged by the spirits to keep his line alive and strong to pass along the ritual and the responsibility to the generations to follow. That is how it was told to me by Dreamkeeper, as it was told to him by Blackened Deer, as it has been told by the elders of the past. Category:Caern Convo